


Y/N Potter (Draco Malfoy X Reader)

by artemisisalesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, Lost Love, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisisalesbian/pseuds/artemisisalesbian
Summary: (Angst and slight Fluff) When Y/N and Draco enter a relationship, they wants to make it work despite being his sworn enemy. Spoiler: It doesn't but they turns to him when they have no one else.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 33





	Y/N Potter (Draco Malfoy X Reader)

Being the twin to Harry Potter was exhausting. You were the "Twins Who Lived" - the only people ever to survive the killing curse. Sometimes you wondered if it would have been easier if you had died that night.

That's what you contemplating while sobbing in the courtyard. It was your fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament. You, beside Harry, had been chosen to take part. It's not like you had much say in the matter but went along with it anyway. It always seemed like you had no control over your life so what was one more obstacle?

The Yule Ball was something that scared you. You couldn't dance, couldn't ask who you really want to and couldn't look as impressive as the other competition. Peter in Ravenclaw had asked you to the Ball. You had talked to him in Potions once before so the invitation shocked you. You said yes. Mostly because you had no one else and they were watching. You supposed some part of you hoped he was jealous.

The day rolled around and you dressed in (clothing) and felt pretty. Peter even said so. Then you two danced. He took the lead, which was fine by you, but he looked everywhere else but your direction. He kept smiling and winking at other people. You found it strange but didn't question it.

That was until your dance finished and he left you. Then you realised. He had used you to dance in front of the whole school. Your cheeks burnt violently as you practically ran out the hall.

Now, you were crying on one of the steps. You were embarrassed for not seeing it before and annoyed at yourself that you didn't see it before. Why else would he ask you when you had really never spoken?

"I'm such an idiot." I whispered, feeling very sorry for myself. 

"Who do I have to murder?" 

The sudden voice made me jump. I looked over and saw Draco walked over to me, concern over his features. My heart was immediately in my mouth. He looked very handsome in his dress robes and his hair was styled just the way I liked it. 

Me and Draco have always had a complicated relationship. 

He hated me and Harry since first year but around third year I began noticing he wouldn't pick on me anymore. He would watch me out of the corner of his eye. 

I'm a Hufflepuff, you see. Harry is, of course, in Gryffindor so I don't get to see him as much. Draco told me later on that he was trying to figure out what made me different from Harry, why I made his palms sweat more than usual. 

Around the end of third year, I managed to corner him and demand why he's being acting weird. He confessed his conflicted feelings for me and kissed me. 

I had been in conflict myself the whole of the half term following. Harry noticed but I told him some cock and bull story of I was worried about my grades. Of course he believed me. 

This year, he couldn't even look at me without blushing. He had gotten taller over the summer and changed the way he done his hair. 

I managed to pull him into an empty classroom and told him I wanted a relationship with him. 

"R-really?" He stumbled, lost for words. 

I smiled up at him, "Yes, I've had a lot of time to think about it."

He had cupped my cheek and kissed me, long and slow. I felt dizzy afterwards. 

"We have to keep it a secret, Father can never find out." 

At first, it was easy. I used the cloak to meet Draco in the night and go to the room of requirement and spend hours together. We grew closer and closer talking about everything until one day he stopped coming. 

It took me an entire week to get him alone. 

"What happened? Why didn't you come?" I whispered angrily. 

We were in the men's toilet of the Three Broom Sticks and he looked up at me startled before composing himself. 

"Father is becoming suspicious, he would kill me and you if he found out." He looked at me regretfully. "I'm sorry but... 

"Don't you dare say it Draco." I warned, my eyes already filling up with tears. 

"We can't do this anymore, we have to breakup." His own eyes brimmed with tears before he tried to run away. 

I grabbed his sleeve, "Please, I-I'll find a way to make it work." 

"There's nothing to do." He declared, shrugging me off and leaving me. 

We hadn't spoken since that day. When I was chosen, he came up to me multiple times like he was going to say something but just left. 

The first task, I saw him hiding behind his hands in anxiety and I was so overcome with emotion that I was almost lit on fire. 

Now, he sat beside me on the step. I attempted to wipe away my tears but it was useless. I must have looked a reck. 

"What's it to you?" I knew I was being mean but I wouldn't help feel bitter. 

"Look Y/N I-I regret how things ended I just..." He took a deep breath. "I still love you and care about you, and if you want to talk I will listen." 

I didn't speak for a while, turning over his words. Slowly, I rested my heavy head on his shoulder and I felt my anger leave. 

"Peter from Ravenclaw came with me." Draco hummed. "He left me after the dance, he-he used me." 

Draco didn't speak but I could feel his anger radiate off him. 

"I'm gonna kill him." 

I chuckled, "Just... stay with me for a while." 

He wrapped an arm around me, "As long as you need." 

I knew it was borrowed time and tomorrow we would return to ignoring eachother but I needed this. I needed him despite everything.


End file.
